Shadow Mage
by Malevors
Summary: Der Turm war nur der Anfang. Er würde das Ende sein. Dies ist die Geschichte eines weiteren Gefangenen der an diesem schicksalhaften Tag entkam. Er wird die Welt ändern.


Disclaimer: ICH BESITZE NICHT FAIRY TALE. (leider)  
Wems nicht gefällt soll es lassen.  
Keine Ahnung ob es alles richtig aus Libre kopiert hat ^^.  
Wer das lesen will. Viel Glück und sterbt nicht an Langeweile.

Es war ein dunkles Loch, in welchem ein Junge saß.  
Er hatte graue durchdringende Augen, welche auf einen nicht sichtbaren Ort fixiert waren, schwarze unordentliche Harre, diese gegen die Naturgesetze in alle Richtungen sich streckten.  
Sein Körper selber war mickrig. Übersät mit blauen Flecken und mit deutlichen Anzeichen einer Unterernährung.  
„Ich habe dich was gefragt!°,spuckte eine Stimme hervor.  
Schnell fokussierten sich die Augen des Jungen wieder. Neben ihm, bei einem Ausgang r, stand ein Mann in einem Mantel und einer Maske.  
Kurzzeitig blitze der Gedanke der Flucht durch den Geist von ihm.  
_Nein. Bevor ich auch nur einen….._  
Schmerz durchging sein Körper. Alle Nerven waren aufgeladen und sein Körper brach zusammen.  
Der Wärter, denn das war er, stand nun direkt vor ihm.  
Weiterhin hielt er diese rote Markierungen in der Luft. Er sah wie sich der Mund des Maskierten bewegten.  
Er verstand dennoch nichts. Der Schmerz war zu viel. Mit einer letzten Anstrengung versuchte er aufzustehen, wurde jedoch vom Fuß des Mannes aufgehalten. Welcher ihm anschließend ins Gesicht trat.  
Mit einem gequältem Seufzen, wurde der Junge bewusstlos. Als letztes sah er die Sonne wie sie langsam sich vor die Wolken schob.  
Dann herrschte Schwärze.

Es war dunkel.  
_Wo bin ich? Was machte ich hier?_ Doch dann blitzte ihm ein anderer Gedanke durch den Kopf. _Wer bin Ich?_  
Verwirrt, versuchte er sich umzuschauen, doch egal wohin er blickte war leere. Diese unendliche Leere.  
Selbst als er sich bewegte veränderte sich die Umgebung nicht. Es blieb leer.  
War er Tod?  
Er wusste es nicht.  
Er wusste gar nichts mehr. Verzweifelt, schrie er um Hilfe. Er schrie nach seiner Mutter, seinem Vater. Nach allem was er konnte, doch niemand hörte ihn.  
War er im Himmel?  
Himmel. Der Name sagte ihm was. So nannten die Wärter denn Ort an dem er gefangen gehalten wurde.  
Nein, nicht Himmel, sondern Himmelsturm. Ironisch, da es ihm eher wie die Hölle vorkam.  
Langsam kamen auch andere Erinnerungen wieder.  
Er war gefangener im Himmelsturm. Schon solange das er sich nicht mehr an das Leben davor erinnerte. Mit ihm lebten andere. Nicht das er ihre Namen wüsste.  
Jeder an diesem Drecksloch war mehr für das eigene wohl besorgt, als das man großartig Freundschaften schließen könnte. Er hatte kein Platz in seinem Kopf für ein paar unwichtige Namen.  
Die einzige Ausnahme die er wusste war Rob-sama. Er war wie eine Großvater Person für alle Kinder. Dies war die einzige Person die er respektierte.  
Niemand anders war nett gewesen, niemand hatte sich um ihn gekümmert, außer Rob. Er hatte ihm alles gelernt was er wusste.  
Über das schreiben, lesen, das Leben außerhalb des Turmes und Magie.  
Es war eine schöne Erinnerung, sich an die Zeit zu erinnern:

_Er und Rob aßen gerade das wenige Essen das sie erhalten hatte. Auf einmal hörte Rob auf und legte die Schüssel neben sich. _  
_Der Raum war fast leer. Nur ein paar Gestalten trieben sich im Hintergrund herum._  
„_Es ist Zeit das ich dir über Magier erzähle.",begann Rob. Auf seinem Gesicht hatte sich ein melancholischer Gesichtszug geschlichen während er an die Decke schaute, „Ich hatte es dir einst versprochen und ich werde es halten."_  
_Mit gespanntem Ausdruck legte er damals auch seine Schüssel weg. Den Hunger vergessen. _  
_Mit einem seufzen begann die Lehrstunde von Rob: „Magie ist eine der stärksten Kräfte die existieren. Nicht jeder beherrscht sie, doch jeder hat Magische Kraft. _  
_Die Frage ist jedoch ob du darauf zugreifen kannst._  
_Ich möchte das du in dich gehst und nach dieser Kraft suchst. Wenn du sie erreicht hast, musst du dir einen Zweck überlegen denn diese erfüllen soll. Die Kraft selber wird nichts erreichen. Du musst etwas finden wofür du sie einsetzt"_  
„_Was für ein Zweck soll das denn sein, Alter Mann! Ich kenne keine Magie."_  
_Mit einem ernsten Blick schaute Rob auf ihn:_  
„_Das ist deine Aufgabe zu finden."_

Ohne den alten Mann wäre es schon nach kurzer Zeit für ihn geschehen gewesen.  
Dafür wäre er ihm ewig dankbar.  
Es blieb jedoch die Frage wo er war und wer er war.  
Das einzige wovon er sich sicher war, war das er irgendwo im Himmelsturm war. Die Wachen würden niemals zulassen das jemand entkommt. Nicht einmal, wenn diese Person sich an nichts erinnern würde und nutzlos für ihre Zwecke wäre.  
Kein Sinn darin sehend weiter zu laufen, setzte er sich hin. Darauf wartend das jemand ihn holen würde.  
Doch nichts passierte.  
Minute um Minute verging. Dann wurden es Stunden. Langsam entglitt ihm das wenige Zeitgefühl, welches er mühsam in der Gefangenschaft gelernt hatte.  
Er fühlte wie sich sein Kopf erschwerte und seine Augen zu schmerzen begann.  
Unbewusst fielen ihm die Augen zu.  
„Was wartest du hier"  
Sein herz setzte einen Moment aus. Die Stimme kam direkt neben ihm. Erschrocken sprang er auf, nur um zu merken das seine Muskeln steif vom sitzen war. Komischerweise fühlte er sich auch ausgelaugt, so als ob ihm langsam seine Kraft entgleiten würde.  
Dies änderte jedoch nichts daran, das eine Stimme gerade in dieser Dunkelheit gesprochen hatte. Schlimmer war das diese direkt neben ihm war.  
Mit einer Anstrengung, welche er für so etwas nie hatte zuvor, drehte er seinen Kopf.  
Nur um von einem fremden Menschen mit verrücktem Grinsen angeschaut zu werden. Nur kam ihm dieser Mensch nicht so fremd vor. Eine Vermutung schlich sich in seinen Kopf: „Wer bist du?"  
In Wahrheit wollte er das nicht wissen. Er hatte Angst vor der Antwort.  
Mit einem Kopfschütteln, das irgendwie leicht enttäuscht aussah, antwortete die Gestalt: „Na,na. Wir wissen beide das du es bereits weißt. Ich bin du."  
Es herrschte Stille.  
Seine eigenen Augen weiteten sich vor entsetzen, während das Grinsen seines Ebenbildes größer wurde.  
Dies konnte nicht wahr sein. Was war das für ein Ort?  
Er musste Ruhe bewahren. Jetzt auszurasten würde ihm nichts bringen  
„D-du bist ich? Was willst du von mir? Wo bin ich? Warum bist du hier?"  
Einatmen,ausatmen. Es herrschte kurzzeitig nur dieser Rhythmus. Dann lachte sein Ebenbild wieder auf:  
„Immer diese Fragen. Zu deiner ersten Frage. Nein. Ich bin du das heißt aber nicht das du ich bist und was ich will ist lediglich das, was für dich am besten ist.",wieder dieses Grinsen, „und das wäre in diesem Moment gerade das du diesen Ort verlässt.  
Was zur Hölle, sollte ihm das sagen. Er wusste weder wo er war noch wie er den Ort verlassen könnte.  
Langsam entfernte sich sein anderes Ich. Nun konnte er ihn genauer betrachten. Die Ähnlichkeit war unverkennbar, jedoch war es nicht genau sein Spiegelbild. Es war größer und sah gesünder aus.  
„Keine Reaktion? Ich weiß das du geschwächt bist, aber so schwach?", es machte eine kurze Pause.  
Immer noch konnte er nicht reagieren.  
„Ich weiß das du mich hören kannst. Wenn du nicht bald reagierst stirbst du noch.",das Grinsen war inzwischen verschwunden und wurde durch ein besorgtes Gesicht ersetzt.  
„Sssterben?",sseine Stimme zitterte. Was hatte das zu bedeuten. „Was meinst du mit sterben? Wenn du wirklich so wie ich bist, dann antworte mir.",er selber merkte wie langsam seine Kraft verschwand, fühlte er sich nun mit immer schnellerer Geschwindigkeit schwächer werden.  
„Du kannst also doch noch sprechen." er nickte auf die rhetorische Frage, „Das ist gut. Das bedeutet das du noch verschwinden kannst.", bevor er etwas sagen konnte wurde er abgeschnitten, „Sprich nicht. Du brauchst deine Kraft noch.  
Deine Antwort wirst du letztendlich selber finden müssen. Das wichtigste ist, das du weißt das du lebst und derzeitig in einem Bett vor Rob liegst. Wenn man das Bett nennen kann. Der alte Mann versucht dir zu Helfen, wird es aber nicht können. Das liegt in deinen Händen.  
Was du hier siehst ist, in gewisser Art und Weise, eine Welt in den Schatten.  
Du hast sie mit Magie erreicht indem du entkommen wolltest. Deine Kraft und deine Erfahrung jedoch nicht gereicht deinen Körper mitzunehmen.  
Dein Körper ist zusammengebrochen und was übrig blieb war eine Hülle ohne jegliche Aktivität.  
Die Wächter haben dich anschließend zu Rob geschmissen und sind dann weg gegangen. Normalerweise würde deine Magie einfach abbrechen wenn du keine Kraft hast, doch in diesem Fall wäre das gleichbedeutend mit dem Tod. Entweder würdest du hier steckenbleiben oder du würdest zurückkehren und dort zusammenbrechen. Im Fall würden dann die Wächter dich töten da du nicht Arbeiten kannst.", es grinste wieder.  
„Ich weiß das es viele Informationen sind, doch denke ich das du das verkr..."  
Es brach ab als er zusammenbrach. Er fühlte sich so kraftlos. Sein Körper kam ihm wie ein großer ungelenkiger Stein vor  
Er fühlte wie sich Arme um ihn schlossen und ihn wieder in eine aufrechte Lage brachten:  
„Konzentriere dich. Finde deine Kraft. Finde deine Bestimmung. Finde deinen Körper und verschwinde von hier. Wenn du es jetzt nicht schaffst ist es zu spät."  
Langsam schloss er seine Augen.  
Er fühlte wie es schwer wurde zu denken und er immer müder wurde. Krampfhaft versuchte er diese "Kraft" zu finden.  
Es war wie er langsam verrückt wurde. Während er langsam zerquetscht wurde.  
Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und nichts schien mehr klar. Immer mehr Bilder stürzten auf ihn ein. Von der Sklavenarbeit die er erlebt hatte, bis zu den glücklichen Stunden die er mit Rob hatte.  
Plötzlich durchschnitt eine Stimme seine Gedanke:  
„Meister Rob, er hat Krämpfe.",es war ein Mädchen von dem was er hörte. Dann hörte er eine bekannte Stimme. Eine alte und sorgenvolle Stimme: „Geh schlafen, Erza. Ich kümmer mich um ihn."  
Erza war also ihr Name.  
„Sterb mir nicht weg. Du bist noch ein Kind. Du sollst noch leben.",ein schluchzen, „Ich habe dir noch so viel zu erzählen, also bleib bei mir.  
Du wolltest doch noch die Freiheit spüren.  
Yoka"

Yoka war also sein Name. Ja, das klang richtig.  
Er war Yoka. Er erinnerte sich wieder daran. Niemals würde er aufgeben bevor er nicht die Freiheit gespürt hätte und Rob befreit hätte.

Mit neuer Kraft suchte er weiter, und dann fühlte er es. Eine Kraft. Nicht allzu groß, jedoch wurde sie auch dauerhaft belastet, und er spürte das es nicht mehr lange existieren würde.  
Unter Zeitdruck nahm er die Kraft und stand da.  
Er hatte ein ziehen erwartet oder sonst irgendein Gefühl, doch es geschah nichts.  
Er wusste nur das er die Kraft besaß und kontrollierte. Aber es tat sich nichts.  
_Wenn du sie erreicht hast, musst du dir einen Zweck überlegen denn diese erfüllen soll._  
Ja, das waren die Worte des Großvaters. Doch was für einen Zweck sollte er geben. Unnötige Zeit verstrich als er sich diesen überlegte. Währenddessen wurden seine Schmerzen immer stärker und er spürte das sein Körper vor Anstrengung zuckte.  
Wie hatte sein Ebenbild den Ort genannt an dem er war.  
_Eine Welt in den Schatten._  
Also war sein Ziel aus den Schatten auszutreten.  
Er konzentrierte sich darauf wieder in das Licht zu treten. Er stellte es sich vor wie das durchtreten, durch eine Tür.  
Immer und immer wieder.  
Dann spürte er es.  
Ein ziehen als ob sein ganzer Körper aus einem Pudding herausgezogen werden würde.  
Seine Augen noch geschlossen, spürte er, das Licht seine Augen berührte und ein Gewicht auf seiner Brust war.  
Dann öffnete er ganz langsam die Augen.  
Es war hell. Das war das erste was er bemerkte.  
Das zweite das er bemerkte, war das der alte Mann auf seiner Brust lag. Getrocknete Tränen waren auf seinen Wangen und er schien zu schlafen.  
Das dritte war ein Mädchen, das ihn mit großen Augen anschaute.  
Dann wurde er Ohnmächtig

Das wars mit Kapitel 1. Fragen können gefragt werden heißt aber nicht das ich sie beantworte. Verbesserungsvorschläge würde ich auch lesen. Nur nichts über Rechtschreibung. Ich war darin schon immer schlecht und das ändert sich nicht. Mir ging es hauptsächlich darum die Story zu erzählen.  
Pairing wir höchstwahrscheinlich aber auch YokaxMirajane Ich werde zudem schauen das nächste Kapitel länger mache


End file.
